


The Girl That Survived

by funlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funlynn/pseuds/funlynn
Summary: “I understand that I am a high valued target for many things. Many people would love to take me and raise me to believe in immoral things. But I didn’t ever believe that some would try and kill me not once but twice.Imagine you are just of the age of ten and your father is killed protecting you and the only thing your mother could do to comfort you is send you away. Send you away for my own safety. Sent to live with people you don’t know, in a country you weren't born in, and no nothing about. To never really see your mother again.Well that is until death eaters are after you once again but this time instead of killing a parent they kill your best friend. Truly these death eaters can never kill the right person.Now because another person is killed because of you, you have to go back to live where you were born. And now have to attend a school that only now holds memories of the dead.But I’ve never had a normal life even when my father was alive, but now it’s even worse. I have to go to Hogwarts because it is the only place that may hold up enough protection for me, until Voldemort is dead. The only place my mother feels is safe. And wherever mother believes is safe is where I shall go."
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nimue Lunar/Atticus Fajra, Nimue Lunar/George Weasley, Selene Nilsa-Asterin/Casen Ever





	1. Background on the Lunars and Celestials

The main character is a Pureblood. Both her parents come from Pureblood families. Her mother's family is the Lunars. While her father's is the Celestials. 

The Lunar family is a very powerful family. They are both powerful in magic and in the influence of what is happening in the wizarding world. Also they are the richest family in the wizarding world.

The Lunar family has a lot of lure to it. Like how they only have girls. There has never been a male born into the Lunar family. The males that have the last name Lunar have married in. Also anyone who does marry into the family always changes their name to Lunar. That's because of how powerful it is to be a Lunar.

The Lunars also have made Charms. One that not many can do is the summoning of a Lunar guardian. Only Lunars can summon them. And they have to be some of the most powerful witches to really do it. Only Lunar's can do this because you have to have Lunar blood to summon them.

Now the Celestials are Purebloods as well. They are a powerful family in the sense of magic. The Celestial are also rich too. Just not has much as the Lunar family. The Celestials have had people in their family in all four houses.

Now the Celestials are from America, they are a American pureblood family. But they sent their son to Hogwarts because they had moved to the UK from America.

And the Lunars are from Romania and they set their daughter and moved to have her attend Hogwarts. No one knows why they moved.


	2. Chapter one: Train Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: This story is set in 2019. Also Oliver Wood is a fifth year.

August 31st Saturday /September 1st Sunday

"Hey dad,  
It's Nimue. So I wanted to write to you now because I'm scared and nervous. I mean tomorrow is the day I go to Hogwarts. Well I know it isn't my first time going to Hogwarts. But it is going to be my first time going there as a student. And I don't really know how to feel about it. And mother always tells me 'when you don't know what you're feeling write.' So that's what I'm doing.

Anyway I'm going to be in my fourth year. And well I don't.... I feel like I'm going to be so far behind everyone. That I'm going to fail. I mean people that are going to be in my year have already been going to Hogwarts for three years. While they were learning charms and potions and all about magic. I have been learning boring muggle things, that I'm not even going to need at Hogwarts.

Well mother says that it's going to be ok. It's going to be ok because I'm a Lunar. Which isn't helping me. I just feel like everyone is going to expect big things from me because I'm a Lunar. And what if I don't meet their expectations. Then what?

But if I keep telling myself it's going to be fine then It will be. Right? It's getting pretty late. I guess I should head to bed. Well I love you dad."

"Nimue you better be going to bed. You have to be up early," Nimue's mother said from down the hall.

"Yes, I know. Just writing before bed," Nimue said back. She closed her journal and turned the bedside light off.

Closing her eyes she was met with the darkest of sleep. She fell right into it. Like a warm blanket on a cold night. Like sitting by a fire. That's how she used to compare it, now it's like the coldness of winter. She doesn't find the comfort of sleep anymore. It brings back everything she left. Everything she wants to forget.

Nimue woke up with the warmth of the sun on her face. She opened her eyes to the sight of the fields that her bedroom windows overlooked. She could see the sky and how bright blue it looked this morning. She looked at the sky extra long today. Memories of her father come to her.

The memories of when she was little and she would play in those fields for hours upon hours as her father watched her. The time he told her that no matter what the sky will always be there for her, and that he would be there for her too. She looked at the tree she would climb, the one she fell out of constantly but never gave up trying to climb to the top.

Climbing out of bed she was met with the coldness of the floor. She liked the coldness. It reminded her that she was alive. She made it another day.

She walked over to the window and opened it. She felt the coldness of the morning air. Taking a deep breath of it into her lungs, she could feel how crisp the air was. This was her favorite time of day. Where it was sunny and kind of warm but the coldness of the night still lingered in the air.

She could smell the grass from her window. Looking up at the sky she said "today's the day. The day I get to go to Hogwarts." She smiled and left the window seal, leaving the window open.

She left the window to go get ready for King's Crossing train station. Most of her clothes were packed away because she was leaving for Hogwarts. And she didn't think about what she was going to wear for today before she packed all of her good clothes away. So all she really had was sweaters and leggings she didn't really want to bring to Hogwarts. So she just had put on a thin white sweater and she found a pleated plaid skirt in her closet that she put on. It wasn't her best outfit but it wasn't bad either. She left her hair down because she didn't have time to do anything to it. 

Walking onto the plant form 9 ¾, she was met with a rush. She didn't really know what she was feeling but she knew it wasn't happiness or excitement. She could see that's how everyone else was feeling. Excited.

All she wanted was to see Cedric, he made everything better. Just by being near her. He always knew what she was feeling before she even really did.

He is her best friend after all. He was there for her when no one else was. He was her rock.. And she left him for almost five years. Not even saying goodbye to him. Just left him. She thought at the time it would be too hard to say goodbye. So she didn't. She didn't know at the time that she was coming back. Now she says that it's fine that she never said goodbye because she never truly left him. Nimue never knew how he felt about her leaving. He never wrote to her. Neither did she, so she can't be too mad or mad at all.

Her mother was saying something even though she didn't catch what it was, it brought her out of her thoughts.

"Can you find Cedric on your own?" Her mother asked. Nimue nodded and smiled. Her mother gave her a hug and walked off.

Her mother is a charms teacher at Hogwarts. Normally her mother was already at Hogwarts because Nimue was already in America for school. But this year her mother wasn't there earlier. Nimue would like to think it was because she wanted to take the train with her. Even though this wasn't the first time Nimue had been to Hogwarts.

Nimue put her stuff with everyone else so it could be put on the train, so she started to look for Cedric. The only thing she had with her was a small black backpack that carried her books and journal.

Walking around for what felt like forever, and she still hadn't found Cedric. Looking at her watch she saw it was almost time for the train to leave so she gave up on her search and started walking towards the train again.

As she turned around she bumped into a brown haired girl.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Nimue said smiling.

"Oh it's fine," the girl said. She looked Nimue up and down. "Is this going to be your first year attending Hogwarts." The girl had a sweet smile on her face.

"Well yes. Actually it's going to be my first year attending Hogwarts, but I'm a fourth year."

"Oh well do you have someone to sit with?" She asked in such a sweet tone. Nimue shook her head no. She thought if she couldn't find Cedric out here she doubts she can find him in there. "Well you can sit with me if you want."

"Sure." Nimue thought that at least she won't have to sit alone.

Walking onto the train with this browned hair girl everyone was looking at the two of them. Which she thought was weird. She was wondering why everyone would be staring? Maybe the girl has a bad reputation or something?

They stopped in front of a train cart with two boys sitting in it already. One on each side. The girl opened up the door and walked in sitting next to the red head. So Nimue took the seat opposite of her.

She smiled at the two boys. Not really knowing what to say. They both smiled back. Realizing that none of them know her name.

"My name's Nimue," she said with a smile. Trying to be nice.

"I'm Ron," the red head said.

"Harry," the boy said next to me.

"Like Harry Potter?" Nimue asked. He nodded.

"Oh I'm Hermione," the brown hair girl said.

Wow, the first day and she met "the golden trio". Her mother hasn't stopped sending letters about them. Over and over and over. It is the only thing Nimue feels like her mother cares about.

Nimue didn't really want to talk to anyone. So she pulled out her earbuds and put them in not listening to what the three were talking about. Nimue also was reading her book. She almost finished it yesterday and had to leave off on the worst possible part. Luckily the three of them didn't care too much about what she was doing. But Nimue could tell they were carefully on their volume.

Nimue wasn't really paying too much attention to what was happening until it became freezing cold. Way too cold. She took her earbuds out. Nimue looked over at the window and it was frozen over.

"What the hell," Nimue thought. Then the train stopped. "What is happening."

The other three looked to her like she had a clue of what's going on. Nimue got up from her seat to go and ask what the hell was happening.

When she looked outside of our train cart she saw those stupid, ugly, annoying, dementors.

"Great, what do they want?" Nimue said under her breath.

She sat back down because she did not want to deal with those things right now. She just hopes they don't come this way because that wouldn't be good. Mostly because... it's not that because they aren't here because of him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Dementors," Nimue said with a blank look.


	3. Chapter two: Sorting A Lunar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I will publish a new chapter every weekend, or at least try to.

September 1st Sunday

Everyone looked at Nimue with a confused look on their faces. She guessed that none of them knew what a Dementor is.

"Great," Nimue said to herself.

"I really don't feel like explaining what they are," Nimue said.

"No we know what they are, but do you have any idea of why they're here?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue," Nimue said.

As she was laying back in her seat a dementor came up to their cart and stopped at the door; and opened it. She just looked at it. No intent on turning away. She was really glaring at the thing.

The dementor looked over at Harry and she could tell it was going to try something. With that she stood up. She was now in the way of the dementor looking at Harry. Knowing that they wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't say the same for Hermione, Ron, and Harry, though.

"The people you want aren't here. So I say you go, while I'm still in a good mood. I can tell you that you won't like me when I'm mad," Nimue said leaning closer to the dementor as she spoke.

The dementor was standing there, like it was trying to challenger her. Well two could play that game.

Before she could say or do anything more she saw a bright light and the dementor was gone.

"What the fuck!" Nimue yelled.

"Are you guys ok?" A dude with brown hair asked.

Nimue looked him up and down before speaking.

"Yeah fine. Now why the hell did you do that to the dementor?" Nimue asked in a pissed tone. "I was handling the dementor just fine."

"No. It was going to perform the dementor's kiss on you. Do you even know what they are capable of?"

"Yes I do. And I know that it was harmless to me. It wouldn't have done anything. If it was going to, it would have right when it opened the door. And here I am."

He just walked off.

"Oh you have to be kidding me. Just going to walk off," she said walking out to the aisle of the train.

"Yes. There are still dementors on the train, and I would like to know why," he said.

"Well I think I can handle them better than you. You're not even trying to reason with them. You just use a Patronus," Nimue said. She was angry for some reason. She knows that dementors can be horrible but she would never attack something that hasn't attacked her yet.

She followed this guy because she didn't trust him. She didn't know why but something feels off...about him. He was walking kind of fast, like he was trying to get away from her.

"You know the conductor's car is the other way," Nimue said.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"Then why the hell are you going this way?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I already told you that, and I asked first."

"Because I want to find out why the dementors are here."

"Oh, well I can tell you that." She paused waiting for him to say something. He walked into a cart, Nimue followed. He nodded. "While from what I can tell from the dementor you used your Patronus on it, it showed me some kind of image of two boys. They looked maybe around 18 give or take. But the image was really fuzzy so I really couldn't make an ID on them if I saw them again. Oh and also that the dementors were on the train because they believed that they were going to Hogwarts."

He just looked at Nimue with questioning eyes.

"I have never heard of a dementor showing someone an image, or whatever you call it."

"Well I'm very different from other witches."

After that he just left. And well she got a feeling not to follow him, even though she still wanted to. Something about him really didn't sit right with her.

She knew to thrush her gut so she decided to go back to her seat. As she was walking back to her seat she was thinking about how the dementor talked to her. She hasn't heard anyone be able to do that. So what does that mean for her. Yeah she said that like it was normal to brown hair male but really she didn't know. She had some guess but no true answer.

Once she got back to her seat she sat down. And the other three didn't ask or really look at her. So she just put her earbuds back and fell asleep. Hoping that they would be at Hogwarts soon.

Nimue woke up with someone shaking her. As she opened her eyes she saw it was Hermione who was shaking her.

"Oh, good you're awake. We're here," Hermione said.

Nimue got up from her seat and followed Hermione. They walked for a little till they got to some carriages and that's when Nimue saw Cedric.

"CEDRIC!" Nimue screamed and ran towards him. He turned around and looked very confused until he made eye contact with her.

He opened his arms knowing what was going to happen. She ran and jumped into his arms. Making him hold her like a koala bear. She buried her head into his neck. Almost crying because she hasn't seen him in so long.

She was so happy to have him hold her because she believed that he was going to be mad at her. And now she knew he wasn't. Or he missed her so he was just happy to see her now.

He didn't say anything, just let her stay there for however long she needed. She finally got down and looked up at him and smiled. Her bright smile made him smile too.

"Hey there," Cedric said with his stupid cute smile on his face.

"Hey," Nimue said with a smile just like his. Nimue felt like nothing had really changed between them. It just felt to her like time had just stopped and now it's finally resumed. Which honestly relieved some tension that was weighing down on her. Those were the only words they exchanged to each other.

Cedric then took Nimue's hand into his and led her over to a carriage that was close to them. Cedric got in before Nimue to help her up into the carriage, he did this because he knew how clumsy Nimue is and he didn't want her to fall. Nimue finally noticed what was pulling the carriages. If she remembers correctly they are thestrals. The last time she was her she couldn't see them. But she did know they were pulling the carriages every time, even if she couldn't see them.

Cedric held Nimue's hand the whole ride up to Hogwarts.

Nimue noticed that the castle looked bigger than before. But it has been some time since she saw it. But the lake looked just the same, but just maybe a little darker if that's even possible. She always loved the lake. It was just something that she has been drawn to every time she came to Hogwarts.

She remembers when her father took Cedric and her on the boats for the first time. How she wanted to jump into the lake so bad. But her father wouldn't let her. How she thought this place was amazing and that even though she wasn't going to school there yet she called it her second home.

Once they finally got up to the front doors of the school she continued to follow Cedric. He was someone safe to her. So she didn't want to leave him. She for some reason felt scared. She did not want to go into Hogwarts. But she couldn't say why, she felt this way.

Nimue stopped and looked at the huge doors in front of her. Cedric saw and squeezed her hand tighter. Letting her know that she wasn't going in there alone. Which made her feel somewhat better. She took a deep breath and they continued walking in.

Walking into the great hall she followed Cedric still and sat with him. So she was sitting at the Hufflepuff's table. No one really paid any attention to her. Which she liked.

She knew this was going to be the sorting hat ceremony. But she didn't think that she was going to get called up because she wasn't a first year student. As the ceremony continued they got closer and closer to her last name. She wasn't paying attendance because why would she. She just thought that she would get pulled aside later to get sorted. But she was wrong.

"And we do have a fourth year student joining this year, Nimue Lunar," McGonagall said loudly.

She hadn't even heard her own name till Cedric said something.

"They just called you," he said looking at her.

Nimue didn't say anything. And just got up. She got up while everyone was looking at her now. She hates when everyone looks at her. She feels so awkward.

"Why were you sitting with the Hufflepuff's? And where are your robes?" McGonagall asked.

"Didn't think I would be sorted right now. And I didn't know that I was supposed to be in my robes." That was a lie of course. Nimue did know she was supposed to be in her robes but she didn't want to be in them. McGonagall didn't question her further and just had Nimue sit down and put the hat on her head.

"Well another Lunar. This is strange," the hat paused "you fit both into Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You have a thirst for knowledge but also what to prove yourself. Cunning and ambition but kind. You want power but at the same time you want not to be seen." The hat paused again this time taking longer. Till finally it spoke again "I think you should be put into,".... "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop in that room. The room went silent because whenever anyone at Hogwarts heard or thought of the name Lunar they thought Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw never Slytherin.

The Lunars all knew that. They prided themselves on their need for knowledge and being kind and loyal. Why everyone at Hogwarts thought about Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was because the only two Lunars that had been in that school before Nimue was her father and mother. Her father being a Hufflepuff. Her mother being a Ravenclaw. So why was she a Slytherin?

Nimue went over to the Slytherin table and sat next to a platinum blond haired boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy said.

Nimue smiled trying to be nice. But she didn't say anything and just turned back to the front. Letting her mind slip from what was currently happening around her.

Finally every first year was sorted and they could go to their common rooms. Nimue was happy to be able to just go to her dorm.

They got to the common room and every first year ran to their dorms seeing who they were sharing with. Nimue didn't really care who was going to be in her dorm.

As she opened the door to her dorm she saw that there were only two beds in there. With that it meant she might not have to share with someone. But that dream was crushed very quickly when she saw a girl with black hair putting clothes away.

Nimue walked into the room completely and closed the door looking at her stuff in her dorm. And Mara, her Persian white cat was there too, in her travel crate. Nimue let Mara out.

"So you're my roommate for this year?" The girl asked.

"Yep. I'm Nimue Lunar."

"I'm Selene Nilsa-Asterin."

"Hope you're not allergic to cats," Nimue said, pointing to Mara.

"Oh don't worry I'm not. And I brought an owl. So it won't be in the room too much. Cause you know it will be in the owlery a lot of the time." Nimue just nodded.

Nimue moved her stuff around to the way she liked it. She put her trunk at the end of bed. And then just got her black bedding and white pillows from her trunk. She didn't have anything else really to put in her dorm. The only thing else she had to put away was her bathroom stuff in the bathroom. Which she got lucky and got a dorm that had a bathroom attached to it.

After Nimue took a shower she came out of the bathroom to Selene sitting on her bed.

"So you're the new fourth year right?" Selene asked.

"Yeah I thought you would already know that."

"Just making sure. Anyway I'm going to go hangout with some Slytherins in the room of requirement. Want to come along?"

"Um.." Nimue really didn't want to socialize right now. But these were going to be her house mates, so she has to least meet some of them before classes tomorrow. "Yeah sure why not. Let me get changed."

Nimue wanted something lay back to wear because she really didn't want to get all dressed up for this. So she just grabbed sweats.

"You're wearing that?' Selene asked. Nimue just nodded her head yes. "You can't wear that. All the upper class Slytherins are going to be there. Let me choose. Please."

"Why does it matter." To that Selene looked offended. "Fine whatever."

Selene was just wearing a black mini skirt with a black bralette under a sheer black lace shirt.

Selene walked over to Nimue's trunk and opened it.

"Oh by the way my trunk is charmed so whatever you think about will appear."

Selene pulled out a black tank top, with a mini black skirt with a rose embroidered on it, a black belt, some fish nets and finally a black cropped denim jacket.

"Guess we both are wearing black," Nimue said with a smile. And grabbed the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. She liked the outfit, very much her. She just grabbed black heeled boots for shoes.

"Ok now lets go. And you look amazing."

"Thanks you look good too."

It was 9:30pm when they left their dorm.

The two of them walked to an empty corridor. Nimue knew how to get into the room of requirement, but she played dumb. Nimue didn't say anything but just look at Selene with a questioning look. And Selene opened the doorway to the room without any trouble.

Nimue opened the door once it appeared. The two walked in together. The first thing Nimue saw was a kind of big group of kids. Then the smell hit her. It was pure liquor and smoke. And she could hear blaring music.

Nimue looked back over to her left and Selene was gone.

"Great," Nimue said out loud.

She was looking into the crowd when she felt a hand on her shoulder and out of instinct she grabbed the person's arm and twisted behind their back.

"OW! LET ME GO," this was a males voice. Nimue came back to reality quickly and let go of the male. The thing was she knew that voice. She heard that voice before and recently.

Nimue looked up at the males face and she knew where she had heard the voice from.

"You" they both said to each other. Nimue really didn't think she was going to have the misfortune of having to see him again, or hear his voice.

"You two know each other?" Selene asked while looking in between the two.

"Unfortunately yes. We met on the train ride here," Nimue said.

"Well then I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend because he will be in our room a lot."

"Great." Nimue went to walk away but then she remembered she actually doesn't know the guy's name. "I never caught your name."

"Casen Ever."

Nimue smiled at the two and walked off. She didn't know how long she had to stay. She guessed maybe an hour or two.

She walked through the dancing crowd and didn't find anyone interesting. Then she just stood against a wall looking at everyone.

She wasn't really paying to close attention to what was happening around her. That was until someone came up and stood next to her.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself to someone when they have introduced themselves," the platinum blonde said, more commonly known as Draco.

"Well rich white boys aren't really my type sorry," Nimue said sarcastically, continuingly to look forward.

"Did I ever say you were my type?" He said with some defensiveness in his voice.

"No but the stocking said enough for me."

"I never stocked you!"

"Oh really well then I guess you just happened to have spotted me in this huge crowd and then just happened to walk over to this wall and stand next to me."

Draco just stood there speechless.

"Don't start something you really can't finish Draco." Finally Nimue looked over at him. "And if you must know, the name's Nimue Lunar."

After that Draco really was speechless. Nimue walked off to go and try and find Selene in this mess to tell her she was tired and that she just wanted to sleep. But after Nimue looked for her for a good ten minutes, she gave up and just started to head back to their room.

"Leaving so soon are we?" Draco's voice said behind Nimue.

"Yes. I've had to deal with you and people like you for way too long."

"And you act like we want to deal with you."

"Hmm. Good one. I guess."

"You really shouldn't leave so soon. This is where most of the upperclassmen meet and where a lot of friendships start."

"Yeah like I care. Plus I'm a Lunar. I can use that whenever I need anything."

"I wouldn't count on that. And plus a friend of mine wants to meet you and well I don't really want to hear from him about how I didn't do that for him."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting but I think I'm good. Really."

Draco though doesn't know how to take no for an answer and just pulled Nimue to his friend. Nimue did fight but he had a tight grip. Draco finally stopped in front of a handsome tall man.

"So this is the friend that just needed to meet me. Couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Nimue said with a giggle.

"You wish princess. It was really Draco who wanted me to meet you. Thought you would fit right in with us."

"Oh really? That makes much more sense."

"I did not. God I need a drink," Draco said as he was about to walk off.

"Get me one too, it's the least you can do since you dragged me over here," Nimue said, calling out to Draco. He just continued walking.

"Well now that Draco is gone the name's Blaise Zabini."

"Nimue Lunar."

"Yeah I know Draco wouldn't stop talking about how he met a Lunar. Very excited."

"Well you can't stop someone from being a fan. Now can you?"

"No, you can't."

Nimue and Blaise counting talking till Draco came back.

"Oh look it's my little fan," Nimue said waving Draco over. He very much didn't like that nickname.

"I could just spill this drink all over you," Draco said, acting like he was actually going to do it.

"Fine. Sorry." Draco actually did bring Nimue a drink and handed it over to her.

The three of them talked for a while and drank together. Blasie and Draco drank more than Nimue.

This time though Nimue really was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"I'm heading to bed. You two are getting too boring and drunk for me," Nimue said. The two didn't pay her much attention and Nimue left.

Once she got back to her dorm she was ready to sleep for days. When she got into her dorm she saw that Selene was already in there asleep right next to Casen.

Nimue tried to be quiet as she changed and got into bed. Once she closed her eyes she thought that maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as she believed it was going to be.


	4. Chapter Three: Newcomers

September 2nd

Nimue woke up in her dorm by the sound of beeping. But it wasn't her alarm. She opened her eyes to Selene staring at her.

"Finally you're up. God I've been trying to get you up for the past 30 minutes."

"What time is it," Nimue said, rubbing her eyes. She also pulled her blanket up over her shoulders. It was freezing in the dorm room.

"It's 5:45am. Do you not remember telling me when Casen left at like 4:30 to wake you up in 30 minutes?"

"No I don't."

Nimue really wanted to sleep more but something told her to get up. She lifted her legs out of bed and onto the cold wooden floors.

"Why is it so cold?" Nimue asked.

"Oh I opened the window," Selene said pointing to the window.

Nimue just nodded and continued to the bathroom. She showered quickly and got out changing into her uniform. Which she hates. She thinks it's stupid. She really didn't see the point in uniforms. But at least she could do what she wanted with her hair and makeup.

She curled her hair and had it half up, half down. She didn't put her hair up tight, instead leaving it kind of loose. With her makeup it was a dark-ish smoky eye with rose gold cut crease. She also was wearing dark red lipstick.

"Ready?" Selene asked, getting up from her bed. Nimue nodded. They both grabbed their bags and walked out of the dorm together. And they both headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm going to go eat with a friend of mine from Hufflepuff," Nimue said. She didn't wait for Selene to respond and just went over to the Hufflepuff's table.

She sat down next to Cedric not saying anything.

"Morning," he said. "Are you not eating this morning?"

'No I am." Nimue grabbed a bowl and just filled it with fruit. She slowly started to eat the fruit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Cedric just looked at her and she broke. "Ok it's nothing bad it's just," Nimue paused. "that I think I fit in well with the other Slytherins. I mean not completely because there's a lot I don't fully agree with, but they just understand me. Is that bad?"

"No, you were sorted into that house for a reason."

"Yeah but like my mother's a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Hufflepuff. That doesn't really equal Slytherin, now does it? Plus if my grandmother found out I was in Slytherin. I would be outcast in my family. And you know that."

"That doesn't matter. And yeah you're right about being outcast for that. Have you talked to your mother yet?"

"No and I'm not going to. I don't need that right now. I'm going to head to my first class early."

Cedric just nodded. Then he finally really looked at her.

'Wait. Your tie is undone." He made Nimue sit back down so he could tie her tie. "Ok now you can go. Do you remember where all the classes are?" Nimue nodded and left the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

Nimue looked at her watch to see it was only 7:45am and her first class didn't start till 8:15am. Even though she said to Cedric that she was going to her class she just decided to walk around for a few minutes.

She looked up to see where she really was. To see that she had no clue where she was. Yes she knew the castle when but she hasn't been here four years, so she doesn't really know where everything is now.

She looked back at her watch at 8:00am. Great, she thought. Walking back the way she came. She ran into someone again. She kind of has a tendency to do that.

They turned around and this person towered over her. "Sorry didn't mean to run into you," Nimue said.

"Oh it's fine," the guy said, "are you lost by any chance?"

"Well yeah I kind of am," Nimue said, trying not to look him in the eyes for some reason.

"Well lucky for you I know this castle better than anyone," the guy said.

"Not everyone," a voice said behind him. The person walked out from behind them and well they looked exactly alike.

"Twins...great," Nimue thought.

"Butt out George," the guy who Nimue ran into said. "Anyway what class do you have." He was pushing his twin away.

"Potions, fifth year potions," Nimue said looking down at the piece of paper with all of her class on it.

"Oh cool I have that class. So we can just walk over together," the first twin said. "I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley. And this is my twin George Weasley."

"I'm Nimue Lunar."

"Isn't that the person Ron was talking about last night?" George said.

"I don't know. Wasn't listening," Fred said back to his twin.

They walked down a long hallway and turned a couple of times before getting to Snape's potions class. Fred and George went to sit in the back while Nimue started to head for the front.

"Um darling, aren't you going to sit with us," Fred said, patting a seat in between George and him.

"Oh I just thought that... You know what. Never mind what I was saying" Nimue said and walked over and sat in the chair.

Nimue had this smile on her face. She was happy. Genuinely happy.

Nimue was pulled from her thoughts because Snape walked into the classroom. He started going off on what the class was going to be like and things like that. It didn't really seem exciting at all.

"So darling, are you new to Hogwarts?" George asked in a low whisper voice.

"Yeah I am this is my first year attending Hogwarts, but I've been here before just not as a student."

"What do you mean by that," Fred asked.

"Well my mother and father work at the school, so when I was young. I would kind of live at the school while they taught here. So I guess you could say ''I grew up here."

"Then why were you lost?" Fred asked.

"Well the last time I was here was when I was like ten, so it's been almost five years. My memory of where everything is a little foggy." Nimue said in a kind pissy tone. As she huffed and looked back up to the front at Snape. Tuning out the twins.

"Aw is someone mad," they both said in Nimue's ears.

She ignored them and just kept her focus up front.

"Fred I think she is ignoring us," George said.

"I think you're right," Fred said. They both were leaning back in their chairs so that they were saying all "behind Nimue's back".

Which then both of them processed to poke at Nimue. Which didn't really make Nimue any more happy. They were getting themselves into something, they wouldn't be able to get out of.

"I would stop right now. You really have no clue what you're getting into," Nimue said her voice was low and she was clenching her teeth.

"Fred did you hear something," George asked.

"Nope nothing at all." And they continue on poking Nimue.

Nimue just waited a minute to see if then stopped. Which they didn't. So Nimue thought they were getting what they deserved.

"I'm giving you one last chance to stop," Nimue said.

Which they shook their heads no. Nimue took her wand out secretly and pointed it between the two of them and she just secretly sent off a small flare from her wand. Which made every signal person in the class look at them.

"Omg what the hell was that you could have hit me!" Nimue screamed and stood up from her chair walking back quickly from them.

"Weasleys, what are you doing to poor Miss Lunar," Snape snapped at them.

"Fred and I didn't.." George got cut off by Snape.

"The first day of class and you're causing trouble. What do you think you're going to make me believe Miss Lunar did that and blamed it on you?" Snape asked. "Detention both of you for the next two days."

With that Snape said class was over and that we were dismissed.

"Your turn Weasleys," Nimue said to the twins before walking out of the classroom.

Fred and George sat there speechless. They couldn't believe that she had done that. But now they were very intrigued.

After that intriguing class Nimue still had five more classes. Which weren't as fun as that class was.

After six classes she really just wanted to go and lay down in her dorm but she didn't want to have to walk into the Slytherin common room. And she knew Snape so she chose his classroom.

When she walked it she saw the back of the head of two gingers. When they turned around she recognized them. It was Fred and George.

They said nothing to Nimue at first and just looked her up and down. She realized that it looked like they were trying to hide something behind them. She was brought back to them when one of them spoke.

"What are you doing here? Darling," Fred asked.

"Just trying to find a quiet place for something," Nimue said with a sweet smile.

"Oh really not planning anything," George said walking closer to Nimue.

"Nope nothing like that all. But you seem to like your planning. So what is it."

"We aren't planning anything Darling, just practice potions from last year," Fred said.

"I know you're lying," Nimue said with a smile. She walked over to George and stared at him and in the eyes. From here she could smell the potion. "Why are you two making a truth potion."

The twins looked shocked at her answer.

"How do you know what that potion is? You didn't even look at it," George said.

"I smelled it. You both shouldn't be making this right out in the open. I mean, I worried what would happen if Snape walked in right now, and saw what you two were doing." Nimue paused, "I doubt he would be very happy. Now would he?" She said all of this with a smile. "But who knows what he would do. Oh by the way you should make sure you clean extra well when you're done, because if I could smell the truth potion, Snape definitely will be able to," Nimue said this as she walked out of the classroom waving.

Nimue headed to the Great Hall in the hopes to find Cedric or at least someone who knows where he is.

When she got to the Great Hall she saw that the Slytherin prefects there. And what she guessed that the other people up there were the prefects from the other houses. Also the head girl and boy were up there too. They all were talking to Dumbledore. Nimue didn't really care for what they were talking about, she also couldn't tell what they were talking about. But at the same time she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. She felt like something important was going to happen. She just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

Finally they were all done talking and the prefect left the Great Hall, while the head girl and boy stayed. They were going around to each house table and talking to them.

Nimue went and headed for where the Hufflepuff table was. When the head girl walked up to her.

"Dumbledore has an announcement to make so you're going to have to sit with your table." She said with a smile. A condescending smile.

"Well I'm going to go and sit with a friend not in my house. It really doesn't affect anyone if I sit there for the announcement , now does it?" Nimue said.

"Well Dumbledore is having everyone sitting with their house just like any other time. Now can you please go sit with the other Slytherins," the head girl said.

Nimue turned around because she really didn't want to get into an argument over this with the head girl.

Nimue walked over to the Slytherin table where she saw Draco. This time she was going to talk to him because she was so annoyed by this stupid head girl.

"I hate the head girl," Nimue said, sitting next to Draco.

"Talking to me?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No I'm talking to myself," Nimue said back sarcastically.

"Hmm, it makes sense you would talk to yourself."

"Ok whatever fan boy."

"I am no one's fan boy. The only reason I'm talking to you is because Blaise isn't here, or anyone better than you."

Nimue rolled her eyes. "Why does it seem like the head girl has a stick up her ass." Draco chuckled.

"It's because she's a Gryffindor. And also she just got dumped by a Ravenclaw quidditch player."

"Hmm. Who even dates a Ravenclaw quidditch player?" Nimue asked.

"Her," Draco said looking forward. He said it in such a serious tone that made Nimue chuckle.

The two didn't say anything else as everyone was arriving into the Great Hall.

"Ok students, I have news for this year," Dumbledore said in a loud voice. "We will be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year." He paused waiting for some kind of reaction but it wasn't the reaction he wanted. Every student just looked dumbfounded. No one understood what he was talking about. "The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Each school has a champion that will be chosen by the goblet of fire to represent their school. These three champions will then face three magical tasks. It used to take place every five years. That was until it was ended because of the death toll that would happen every year." Dumbledore paused again before he spoke again. "This year the Triwizard tournament will finally be held again after seven hundred years. And we have the honor of having it held at Hogwarts. Now Durmstrang and Beauxbatons should be here soon."

Right as Dumbledore finished his sentence. A group of men walked into the hall and performed something. Nimue really couldn't explain what nor did she care. But she did see something that interested her. Two guys one with almost white hair and the other with very dark hair. She definitely was watching them closing the whole time.

After them a group of girls came into the Great Hall and they performed as well. Then it was Hogwarts' turn which Nimue didn't care about.

And finally it was over.

"As you all know that this year we will bring back the Triwizard tournament. To make the tournament safer so that there aren't so many deaths we have put an age limit on this year's tournament. Any wizard or witch 17 and above may enter their name in the goblet of fire," Dumbledore said. There were a lot of boos and reactions over the age limit.

Nimue didn't care over the whole thing. She thought that this was just to show off. And to be in the public eye. Which she had no interest in at all. She had been in the public eye sense she was a literal baby so she didn't care about this at all. She hated being in the public eye. So it was a win win. She knew that if there wasn't an age limit then her mother would have definitely made her enter.

After Dumbledore was done speaking they all had dinner.

Nimue though didn't care too much about her dinner at all. She was just staring at the two males. For some odd reason it felt like she had seen these two before.

"Yet I'm the fan," Draco said.

"Hmm," Nimue said looking over at him.

"You have drool on your face from staring, Lunar."

"No I don't, and I wasn't staring. I was just looking at the competition."

"Yeah ok," both Draco and Blaise said.

"Whatever. So what if I was staring at a much better view than you two."

"Ow that hurts my heart Nimue," Blaise said.

"Sure it does Blaise. Anyway I'm bored. And not really hungry."

"Oh I bet you're hungry just not for food," Draco said. Nimue pushed him.

"I'm leaving you two."


	5. Chapter 4: The White-Haired Male

September 2nd

Nimue walked to the library to pick up some books to read. She was mainly looking for Herbology books. She can already tell she's going to have a hard time in that class, from just one single class period.

She went to go reach for a book on the top shelf but just couldn't get it. It wasn't like Nimue is short; she's 5'7.

"Need some help there," a low and dark voice said behind her. The person behind her grabbed the book.

Nimue turned around to find out who had helped her. In front of her was one of the boys she was very much interested in starting back at her. His blue eyes were very enticing and his white hair hung over his forehead.

"Oh, thanks," Nimue said smiling.

"So what's a pretty girl doing with a Herbology book? I bet you could ask anyone for help and they would go beyond themselves to help," the white-haired male said, continuing to hover over her. He was a great bit taller than her so he was really towering over her.

"Oh well," Nimue stopped pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't really think people would stop and help me just for my looks. I am a Slytherin and most people at this school don't like us."

"Hmm why's that?"

"Well it's because Slytherin is associated with Voldemort. And well people just believe were evil people because we will do whatever it takes to get what we want"

"Brave of you, to say his name so freely."

"Oh I don't care about that at all. He wouldn't even be able to touch me if he tried"

"Oh really because I think it would be very easy to touch you," the white-haired male said. He went and touched Nimue's shoulder. "See not that hard," he whispered in her ear.

Nimue just looked up at him, not being able to tear her eyes from his. There was just something about him that she couldn't point out. His eyes looked like they held so much behind them. She wanted to know what it was.

At this point the white-hair male was very close to her. Only inches away from completely touching her body to his.

He moved back after a few more seconds. Which promented Nimue to look down at her feet.

"Well I should be going." He walked off from her but not before saying something else. "See you around Herbology girl." He waved to her.

Now Nimue was not someone to be very like that with guys. She never had an issue coming up with words or a comeback.

She had felt this weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't really know if she liked it or not. 

Nimue stood in that same spot for a minute trying to collect her thoughts. And then she was pulled back to reality.

"What the hell are you staring at Nimue," that was no other than the voice of Snape.

"Nothing Severus. Just lost in thought is all."

He just looked at her questioning her response.

"Well then. Do you have a minute to talk?" Nimue just nodded.

She followed him to a close by classroom.

"Well how was your first day of classes?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. I know that you and your mother didn't really talk before you came here. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Severus I'm fine. Truly. I get it that you're my Godfather and everything. But you don't have to worry."

"Well if you do say you're fine." Nimue just nodded. "Well I wanted to tell you that I am happy you got sorted into Slytherin, even if your mother doesn't agree with it. And I understand that it can be hard to be a Slytherin. So if you have any problems, I'm here."

"Severus I'm a Lunar. I can take care of myself. I mean I've survived this long with you know who after me. I think I can handle a few teens who don't particularly like Slytherin. Plus if they mess with me I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now if you don't mind I have some reading to do."

"Oh I do have something to talk to you about before class on Wednesday."  
"Ok. I'll come in early then."

Severus just nodded and Nimue left the classroom. She knew that he would worry. He was very much like Nimue's father in that sense. He cared for Nimue more than her mother really did. And ever since her father's passing, Severus has been more protective.

She feels like he is trying to fill that role that was left behind. She knew he wasn't trying to replace her father but the role he played in her life. 

Nimue walked for a while to get to the dungeon where the Slytherin common room is. Nimue hated that they were casted down into the depths.

"Really is it that surprising that so many Slytherins want to get revenge on the wizarding world and Hogwarts," Nimue thought. 

She went into the common room to find the white-hair male sitting with Draco and Blaise.

"Oh no," Nimue thought. She put her head down and started walking quickly to the stairs that led to her dorm.

"Nimue isn't it rude not to come and say hello to our guests," Draco said looking over at her.

Nimue just turned and smiled. "Well I have some reading to do, so maybe later." Nimue ran up the stairs.

She opened and slammed her door quickly. And fell onto her bed.

"What's with the slamming of the door?" Selene asked.

"Sorry." Nimue didn't move. She wanted to wallow in pity. She had no clue what she was feeling and she just wanted a minute to figure it out. Finally something hit her.

"Selene you have a boyfriend," Nimue said, getting up and sitting on her bed crossing her legs.

"Well yes I do. What about it?" Selene looked up from her phone looking at Nimue weirdly.

"Well like I just have this feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is. And it's only ever happened around this one guy but I just met him today. So what is it?"

"Well it is like a pit but not a nervous one?" Nimue nodded yes. "Well most people call that having butterflies in their stomach."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well yes. It can be. They happen when you like someone and you're around them. When you get nervous and everything. So tell me what is happening when you go to them?"

Nimue explained that this white-hair male was really close and that she got them after him whispering in her ear.

"Well that is normal to get them when someone does that. So why are you asking?"

"The guy is down in the common room and Draco knows that I was staring at him."

"So Draco and him are talking at this moment and you're sitting here?" Nimue just nodded. "Girl go down there I don't even know what Draco will say to him."

Nimue stood up and then sat back down quickly. "I can't. I might mess up and become tongue tied. And I can't do that when Draco is right there."

"It's fine you don't have to speak just smile. Oh and change out of your uniform."

"Into what? Sorry I'm not really good at this at all."  
"It's fine I would love to help you."

Selene walked over and picked out clothes from Nimue's trunk. She pulled out a pecan button up shirt that would be just a few inches above Nimue's knees and a kind of loose tight black sweater. Then she just pulled a small little silver moon ring with a few other small rings. Nimue already had two helix piercing in that were silver, and then Nimue had on her favorite constellation necklace that was the constellation Cetus.

"Isn't that a little overboard?"

"No it will look like you have somewhere to be and that you are only sitting down for a few minutes. Now when you walk down the stairs act like you're going somewhere." Nimue nodded.

She went into the bathroom and changed and then put the jewelry on. She paired the outfit with little platform black shoes. And grabbed her Herbology book.

She walked down the stairs from the girls dorms into the common room. She acted like Draco, Blaise, and the white-hair male weren't even there.

"Where are you going?" Draco said.

"Somewhere. Why do you need to know? Are you my father or something?" Nimue said, holding the book closer to her chest.

"Well I just thought that you would want to say hello to one of the Drumstrang students," Draco said.

"Hi," Nimue said to the white-haired male with a smile of course.

"Well are you going to come sit down or are you going to study like some kind of bore?" Draco asked.

"Sorry that I care about understanding what's happening in class. But fine if you want me here so badly I can spare a few minutes." Nimue sat down on the couch next to Draco. She was sitting across from Blaise and the white-hair male.

The three males talked for a while and Nimue wasn't paying too much attention to their conversion. Until something caught her attention.

"So how have you been? Haven't seen you since July." Draco said to the white-haired male.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Nimue asked.

"Well yeah. Atticus and Mattheo have stayed at the Malfoy manor, ever since I was a kid."

"Oh. I had no clue your parents took anyone in."

"Yeah well they did."

"So I'm guessing you must be Atticus," Nimue said to the white-haired male.

"Well yes. I am," he said back.

"''Well it's nice to put a name to the face," Nimue said smiling.

Nimue didn't speak for the rest of the time and she stayed listening as the three talked until it was curfew.

"Well, Attius I guess that's your cue to go," Draco said.

"Yeah guess it is. Oh before I go I never did get to put a name to the pretty face," Atticus said to Nimue.

"Oh sorry. Rude of me to guess Draco already told you. It's Nimue Lunar," Nimue said, putting on a nice smile. Which couldn't be said for Atticus he looked like he had seen a ghost but only for a split second.

After that Atticus left the Slytherin common room. Draco just looked at Nimue and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that you were seriously drooling over him," Draco said.

"No I wasn't. I bet that was you drooling over me, fan boy." Nimue got up and left for her room again.

She heard Draco say something after her but couldn't hear it.

She got into her dorm and Selene was asleep so Nimue just got ready for bed and got into bed.  
"Atticus. Why does that name seem familiar? Uh I bet it's just because he grew up in Malfoy Manor. Yeah that's it."

With that last thought Nimue's first day of school at Hogwarts came to an end.


	6. Chapter 5: Isn't She Supposed To Be Dead

Wednesday September 4th, 2019

POV: Unknow

As a man walked down Knockturn alley he kept thinking about how the lunar heir could be alive. They had gotten confirmation on the kill. She died. No one had heard of her or from her since she was supposedly killed

"So what did you just have to tell me?"

"Well whoever the hell told you that they killed Nimue Lunar lied."

"What are you talking about? We got confirmation."

"Did we really get confirmation?"

"Yes they sent us a photo of her dead body."

"Hmm well then how the hell did I speak to her minutes prior to talking to you now?"

"You talked to her?"

"Yes I talked to her. She told me her name herself and her mother very much did not seem like she had just lost her only kid not four months ago. And was I the only one to think, why they hell isn't everyone talking about that fact the heir to the Lunar bloodline is dead."

"Well, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You think I would tell you this if I wasn't hundred percent sure."

"Well then, she's one lucky girl. Surviving us twice. Won't be so lucky the third time."

"So your plan is to just send someone after her again?"

"Well yeah. I mean for any of our plans to work the Lunar bloodline needs to be finished, and well she's truly the only one standing in our way."

"Fine. This time you better get someone to get the job done, because me and a lot of other people who are funding you and really your whole op will not be impressed if you fail a third time."

"I will. And if the hit doesn't happen and she doesn't die this time then I will do it myself."

"Or we'll just have your head instead."

"You won't need mine when you get hers. And the blood of Lunar. Isn't that why your people are paying me so highly. For her blood. What's so special about it anyway?"

"That's none of your business. We aren't questioning why you can't kill one teenage girl, now are we?"

"Fine. It will be done by the end of the year. You can count on that."

"Better be."

Both men walked in different directions. They both were pissed off. One for that fact that he was paying thousands of gallons to someone who couldn't kill one girl, and the other for the fact that his people couldn't do anything right.

Thing is both of these men didn't realize that it wasn't going to be easy to kill the heir to the Lunar bloodline. For she wasn't just any witch.


	7. Chapter 6: A Normal Saturday

Saturday September 7th, 2019

POV: Nimue Lunar

Nimue woke up to the sound of snoring. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she was not in her own dorm or in a bed for the matter of fact. She sat up and looked around the room as her head pounded. She didn't recognize the dorm at all but the freezing cold temperature indicated that she was in a Slytherin dorm.

She looked down at what she was wearing and she had on a big quidditch sweater. And she didn't have pants on. She looked over to where the snoring was coming from and all she saw was a very shirtless Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked aloud. No one answered her question. She looked over to her left to see Blaise asleep in a bed. She finally picked up the pillow she must have slept on and hit Draco with it hard. The first hit all he did was move a little, so she hit him again but harder.

To which she was greeted this time with Draco grabbing the pillow from her, and turning over.

"Really?" She asked Draco. "Fine then. If it's going to be that way."

There were two empty beds to the left of Blaise. Nimue walked over and grabbed the first pillow she saw on the first bed. She walked back over and hit Draco again but this time pulling the pillow away after she had hit him. This took three times of hitting him before he opened his eyes.

"Will you fucking stop!" Draco yelled.

"Are you going to get up?" Nimue said, holding the pillow under her arm.

"Will you stop hitting me if I do?" Nimue nodded her head and put the pillow down. "Fine then I'm up. Now why the hell did you wake me up its," Draco paused and looked over to his alarm clock. "It's literally 8:24am."

"Well I wanted to know why the hell, I'm in your dorm. How the hell did I get here? And what happened last night?" Nimue sat down on Draco's bed moving his legs.

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"Well if I did, would I be asking?"

"Ok don't have to be grumpy. Well last night Blaise and I were going drinking with a few Slytherins and a few kids from Drumstrang, and you saw as leaving and asked what we were doing. So I told you and then you asked if you could come because Atticus was coming. I wanted to see how that would turn out so I let you come along. Well you drank a crap ton; out drinking some of the seventh years. If I remember correctly you said 'I can outdrink anyone here'. And Atticus saw that as a challenge so he did challenge you and you said 'I can outdrink you easily'. At that point you were already heavily drunk, like falling down. And it was very amusing to watch I have to say. Once you had two more shots you almost puked all over Blaise and I which at that point we cut you off which you weren't too happy about. And then you completely snogged a sixth year, right in front of Atticus which I thought was funny. And then Atticus was very much not amused at how drunk you were and then made you drink water and then made us two leave to take you back to your dorm. To which you refused to go because of unknown reasons, and you were making a shit ton of noise so we just brought you here. And then I gave you one of my quidditch jumpers because you had liquor all over your dress. Then you took a pillow from my bed and a blanket and passed out on the floor. That's the whole story."

"Wait. You said Atticus was mad at me snogging a sixth year?" Nimue said, looking very excited.

"Yes he was not impressed by how drunk you let yourself get. It isn't because he likes you. He just thought it wasn't lady like I guess." Draco shrugged his shoulders at the 'wasn't lady like'.

"Not lady like. I'll show him not lady like," Nimue mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah whatever. Now can you get so I can sleep more," Draco said, kicking her off his bed.

"Fine whatever." Nimue got off and was about to leave Draco's dorm when she remembered she was only wearing a shirt and no pants. The sweater did almost go down to her mid thighs but she didn't want to risk it.

"Draco," Nimue said, poking him in the back.

"What do you want now," he grumbled.

"Um do you know where my dress is. I kind of don't want to walk out in only your sweater."

"Just grab some of my sweat pants and leave me alone."

Nimue just looked at him in disbelief. And then she just went to look for her dress. She found it and yeah there was something spilled all over it. So she did just grab a pair of sweats from Draco's trunk and left his dorm.

Walking down the stairs into the Slytherin common room, Nimue realized how badly she had embarrassed herself badly in front of Atticus. She got down into the common room and luckily no one was up yet. It was like 8 something in the morning on a Saturday so really who would be up.

"Well hello Herbology girl," Atticus' deep voice said, even deeper then normal.

"Atticus," Nimue said, shocked that he was in the Slytherin common room this early. She turned around so that she was now facing him. She was holding her dress in her hands.

"Why were you coming down from the boys dorms? And why are you holding the dress you wore last night in your hands?" Atticus didn't look too happy. But it wasn't a jealousy look. It was a look of a disappointed sibling.

"Um." she paused trying to find the right words to describe that it wasn't, what it looked like. "Well I slept in Draco's dorm last night. And I spilled something on my dress last night so I'm just wearing Draco's sweats to my dorm so I can change." Nimue didn't know why she felt so ashamed that he found her in someone else's clothes. They had only known each other for a week. And it wasn't like they were dating.

"Yeah just coming from Draco's dorm. Not that sixth year from last night." He was much more than disappointed. He was angry. Furious even.

"Why do you seem so mad? Like Jesus, all I was doing was trying to go back to my dorm to sleep and change, and here you are, judging someone you don't even know." Nimue walked off over to the stairs that led to girl dorms. "Oh and if I did hookup with that sixth year it would be none of your business." Nimue ran up the stairs. She was mad. He didn't have any right to use that tone towards her.

Nimue got up into her room only to remember that she told Severus that she would help him grade quizzes today at 8am.

"CRAP!" Nimue yelled as she ran into the bathroom to shower. She showered quickly and threw her hair into a high ponytail. She just grabbed some black cargo sweat pants and a long black tight shirt. She grabbed her bag and threw some black shoes on. Didn't matter to her what they were, as long as they were black. Before she forgot she grabbed her black and white gold watch that she wore everyday.

She ran down the stairs of the girls dorms and hoped she wasn't going to be stopped by anyone. Well really just Atticus. As she rounded the corner of the stairs to be able to see into the common room, she saw no one. This time there was truly no one in the common room.

She rushed out of the common room. She ran most of the way to Severus' classroom.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I slept in," Nimue said out of breath. Severus just looked up at her, not surprised she was late. She was late to most things, when her mother wasn't telling her to get going and that they needed to leave.

"It's fine. I can grade with or without you. I really just wanted to talk about your first class."

"Right. Yeah we should talk about that," Nimue said remembering what Severus asked her on Wednesday.

On Wednesday Severus had asked Nimue if she wanted to help teach the first year potion class. She of course said yes, because she loves potions. Potions is her favorite class. She was more going to be a teaching assassinate than a teacher really. But to Nimue it didn't matter.

"So I was thinking that we would start the class with you introducing yourself. Telling them that you are going to be helping out the class. Also I was thinking that after you introduce yourself. That you would teach the class that day, and I would kind of just be there in case."

"Yeah I get the introduction myself and everything. But you want me to solo teach the class my first day?"

"Well yeah. I mean you know the material. Don't you?"

"Well I might need some revision on exactly what they are doing but otherwise yes."

"Then why do you seem stressed."

"I'm not. Just making sure that you wanted me to solo teach is all. Anyway do you still need help with grading?"

"Yes, I do need help. I've only gotten through the first year's quizzes."

Nimue sat down and started to get to work and sat there for a good couple hours before they were done. Nimue left the classroom to just go walk around the castle when she saw Fred and George.

"Hello Weasleys," Nimue said, walking up next to Fred.

"Well hello Lunar," Fred said.

"What are you two up to today?"

"Nothing too important. What have you been up to?" George asked.

"Nothing really just helped Severus grade quizzes. And embarrassed myself."

"Embarrassed yourself how?" Fred asked.

"None of your business, and it's too embarrassing to say and I don't want to talk about it."

Nimue talked with Fred and George for the rest of the night till dinner. Which nothing happened then either. The next thing that happened was when she was in her common room.

Nimue had overheard Draco and Blaise talking about quidditch.

"Yeah we have to be there even though it's just tryouts," Draco said.

"Really. Tryouts for what exactly?" Blaise asked.

"We need two new chasers," Draco said. 

"You guys are having tryouts tomorrow?" Nimue asked. The two boys nodded. "Can I come watch. I have nothing to do tomorrow. I also love watching quidditch."  
"You know that Atticus won't be there," Draco said.

"Yeah I know and I don't care if he's there or not."

"Yes Lunar you can come. It would be nice to have someone to actually talk with," Blaise said.  
"Thank you. At least one of you likes me."

The rest of the night was boring, mostly just Draco and Nimue bickering with each other. Nimue was still upset at Atticus for his comments this morning. Otherwise nothing else happened. It was just a normal Saturday. Nothing too eventful happened. Which isn't a bad thing in Nimue's book.


	8. Chapter 7: Quidditch

Sunday September 8th, 2019

Walking out onto the quidditch pitch felt like a fever dream to Nimue. Even though she had been back at Hogwarts now for a full week there were some things that she just wasn't used to seeing, and it was weird to see them again. In her mind she never thought she would be back here. So standing out on the pitch was incredible.

She heard people talking about tryouts and how they were going to work but she was in her own world. She didn't care what was happening around her. She only cared about one thing. And that was the fact that this was the last place she had ever been with her father. Before he was killed in his own classroom. This was where the last of their happy memories were together. She just wanted a minute to take it all in again.

There were so many memories on this pitch. Her father loved quidditch so she was out here a lot. He would take her flying on the pitch. He would help her learn charms out here because it was away from all the students so Nimue couldn't do too much harm. He would tell her about the stars and the stories behind each one, on starry nights. Lastly he would read to her on his breaks from teaching. This is where she fell in love with so many things.

There was one thing that kept coming to her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it from her thoughts. She kept thinking of the only time her father and her casted their Patronus together. The first and last time she ever saw his Patronus. He wanted to make sure she had enough happy memories to choose from when casting her Patronus. His father also did it with him and that was his memory that he thought of, or when Nimue was born.

Nimue wanted to cast her Patronus just in the little hope that her father's dragon one would show up next hers again. But she knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"NIMUE!" A voice called. She turned around to find Draco yelling her name.

"Mhm, what were you saying?" Nimue said confused about what was happening.

"Off the pitch we are about to start and you can't be on the pitch well people are trying out."

"Oh right sorry." Nimue got off the pitch quickly. She didn't realize how long she had been in her own head.

She watched as people tried out for chasers. This was the position she knew best. That's because it was her father's position.

After a few people tried out they had a break.

"You know if you want to be a better team you should really have someone who is just a strategist. It would help out a lot," Nimue said. She was standing next to Draco and Blaise but everyone on the team could hear what she was saying.

"What do you mean? Oh you're saying this because you want to do it. Just want to be around me more. Don't you Lunar?" Draco said.

"Well yes I was implying that I would be more than happy to do it. But the last thing I want is to be around you more."

"Well doesn't matter if you want to be on this team sweetheart, as captain I choose whos on my team and girls aren't allowed. The only reason I'm even letting you be on the pitch right now is because you're nice to look at," the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team said.

Nimue just looked at him with a very I'm going to kick your ass look if you say one more thing. "What the hell did you just call me?" Nimue said in a very pissed tone.

"Sweetheart you aren't cut out to be on my team."

"Well I don't give two fucks what you want for your 'team'."

"You can't just talk to me like that. I'm Marcus Flint."

"Yeah and I'm Nimue Lunar, oh and you can also shove that attitude up your fucking ass. Before I decide to kick your ass."

Marcus didn't realize who Nimue really was. He didn't realize that when she said Lunar she meant the Lunars who could ruin his whole bloodline. But because he didn't realize this he continued to be an ass to her. "You couldn't even hurt a fly sweetheart."

"Oh really. You want to see me use the f*ing cruciatus curse on you. Or maybe you would like to be a statue for the school." Nimue was more than mad. She really would use one of the unforgivable curses on him. No one calls her sweetheart and no one underestimates her. She could ruin his whole bloodline with just a few words. Now there was just one problem: she didn't remember the spell to turn him to stone. And she knows that it isn't a good idea to Curcio him. But she wouldn't feel bad if he got on the receiving end of her Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum," Nimue said in a very pissed tone. And like always at the end of her wand came out the light glow, and then a lion made of blue light came from the light of her wand. Her lion is very protective of her. So when her lion could tell she was mad at Marcus it went right after him. Her lion chased him all around the pitch before finally catching him and cutting him on his leg, it was a deep cut as well. The only reasons she even stopped casting her Patronus was because she heard her father's voice telling her that it wasn't ok to use her Patronus in this way.

She stopped and a few people ran over to see if Marcus was ok. But Nimue just turned around and walked off the pitch. But before she did she said, "next time don't piss off a Lunar. Oh and never call me sweetheart again."

Nimue was very happy with what she had done. But at the same time she felt guilty. She knew what she did was wrong and that she should go see if Flint was ok, and make sure he didn't bleed out on the pitch.

She was walking to the infirmary wing but was stopped by someone pulling her into a classroom.

"What the hell let go.." she was cut off by the person's hand.

"Shh, don't make too much noise. Wouldn't want anyone to know that we were here."

"Atticus," Nimue said in a lower tone. "Like I was saying let the hell go of me." Nimue pushed him off and was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the wall behind her. Nimue felt the cold stones even through her clothes. He kept her hands up close to her head. Holding them there.

"Did I say you could leave?"

"No. But I wasn't asking if I could."  
"Well I want to talk. And the last time you just left before I could say what I wanted to."

"Oh maybe that was because you were judging me for coming from the guy's dorms. Or do you just not remember that."  
"Ok whatever that was my mistake." He leaned in a little closer to Nimue. "I wanted to say that you look good out on the pitch."  
"You were there?" Nimue asked, she was more than shocked that he was there.

"Well yes. Draco told me about the try outs and it seemed interesting. So I went. Didn't know you were going to be there."

"Yeah well I wish I didn't go. It was a waste of my time. Now can you let me go because this is becoming a waste of my time too."

Atticus stayed leaning up against Nimue for a few more moments before he pushed off of the wall. "Fine, whatever, leave."

Before Nimue even got off the wall he had her pushed up against again. This time looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her. But it wasn't a rough kiss like Nimue would have imagined. It was soft and kind. But Nimue was still more than pissed at him so she pushed him off.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, ATTICUS!" Nimue yelled. "You can't just go around kissing someone. Why they hell would you even do that when you know I'm pissed at you. Trying to make me more mad?" Nimue now had her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

Atticus said nothing and just stood there. He acted like he hadn't done anything wrong. But he did. That was her first kiss and he just stole it. Nimue wanted to kiss him before but now, all she wanted to do was hit him.

"Wow, so you're not going to say anything. Fine then I don't care. I'm leaving. You and your annoying ass can stay here standing like you haven't done anything wrong." Nimue walked over to the door when she finally heard him say something.

"I said that I wanted to speak with you. That last time we spoke you didn't even let me explain myself or say anything. Just wrote me off as the bad guy. And you were trying to do the same thing here. Which maybe pulling you into an empty classroom wasn't the best way to go about it but whatever. I didn't want you to leave. I still have more to say. So I kissed you to have you stay."

"Why the hell would you say 'fine leave' if you don't want me to stay. If you want someone to stay, say that. Why would you believe that if you kissed me I would stay?"

"Well you're still here aren't you?" He wore a smirk on his face. Nimue wanted to leave but something told her to stay.

"Well maybe I should just leave because this is not happening and I'm done trying to be nice to you at this point."

"Really? Even if I knew what happened to your father and your family's big secret, that would ruin something for you guys if it came out."

"What are you talking about? My family doesn't have a secret. And everyone knows how my father died. So really you aren't that special."

"So your father didn't die because of you. That he was trying to protect you and that you saw the whole thing. That you didn't just find his body but stayed with him till your mother found you two hours later. And I bet that your family has a lot more secrets then the one I know."

Nimue was shocked all over again. He did know how her father truly died. Everyone knew that he died but that it was because he was testing some spells and one back fired and killed him. No one knew that he was killed by a death eater except for her mother, Severus, and the teachers at this school. Cedric didn't even know.

"How do you know that?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you my father and your father were friends. He was there when your father died. He just was silenced and couldn't tell anyone. But when he heard that I was going here for the tournament and everything he told me about your father and your family's secret."

"So are you trying to blackmail me or something?"

"No. I'm trying to be your friend. My father talked about your father all the time. I just wanted to meet you. It's just once I saw you, I didn't realize it was you till you told me your name. And yes I thought you were attractive."

"So you're here because you wanted to meet me, because our fathers were friends?"

"Yes that's it. So I get that you want to write me off as a bad guy and I get it if you do after this but please give me another chance."

"I'll give you another chance if you tell me why you reacted the way you did yesterday morning."

"Ok. I get that I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just being jealous. And that's my fault. I didn't mean anything that seemed harmful or that offended you yesterday."

"Ok I can get that. But you can't just say that. I will give you another chance but if something like that happens or you do harm me in any way that's it no more chances."

"I get that and I won't do that again."

"Ok. Well I do have to leave. I need to go make sure Flint is ok even if he is an ass."  
"So you're kind to people even if they're an ass?"

"Well yeah. My father said that it's better to be kind, even if someone hurt you."

Nimue left and continued her way to where she was heading. Nimue made it to the infirmary wing. And there was Flint and he looked ok. He was alive and that's what she wanted to make sure. So she left. She didn't want to talk to him again.

Nimue wanted to process what she just learned from Atticus. And the only place she thought she could do that was her father's old classroom. Which she hadn't been in since he was killed.

He used to teach DADA. And she did have that class this week but she just didn't go. She couldn't bring herself to go in. But now she felt ready. She knew that there was a lot that her parents never told her. That they had a ton of secrets, and she wanted to know the truth. She didn't even know that there was someone else the day he died there. That they saw what she saw.

Well the only person who seems like they could help her find the truth is Atticus. And well if she wants an answer she should start in his old classroom.

She headed down the hall and just stood outside of the classroom, and panic just flooded over her.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nevermind can't do this," Nimue said aloud.

She turned around and left. She walked around the castle and the halls. Nimue wasn't hungry so she didn't have dinner and just went to bed. "If Atticus's father is still alive then why does he live in Malfoy Manor? With the Malfoys. Tomorrow's problem. I've had enough new information today," Nimue thought as she fell asleep. But this sleep felt like a monster grabbing out her and dragged her down into the darkness. It wasn't peaceful darkness. But this wasn't new for her. This happens all the time. Exceptional when she thinks about her father's death or goes anywhere near his classroom during the day.


End file.
